Hypnotized Heart
by SailorMegaPhantom
Summary: What happens when Danny tries to hypnotize Sam with a hypno pendant? Will she be hypnotized by his heart? Dannyversary fic.


Disclaimer: OH GOD, I WISHED I OWNED IT!

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking around the mall looking for new excitements when Danny spotted it. A store that had a sign said, Galaxies Magic Shop. Danny grinned at his friends and led them to the shop.

"Uh, Danny," Tucker said. "No offence, but I'm not really interested in magic."

"Really? Cause last week, I do remember when you tried to impress girls with your poorly magic tricks." Sam recalled the scene when Tucker failed to show a magic trick to some girls at school.

"That was probably just bad luck, but I'm no longer into those things anymore. So, I'm out."

"Okay, then. What about you, Sam?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna go to the store next to it. Besides, there's a lot of goth stuff over there."

"Then I'll see you guys later." Tucker said and then they separated.

Danny stepped into the store and found that it was new. It also had a mysterious nature. There were all kinds of magic goods of the store lining up.

Danny looked at the enchanting merchandises. There was a glowing crystal ball, a package full of cards, a pair of magic gloves, and many more. Then Danny's eyes landed on a green package which was a hypnotism set. Inside, it had a round shaped pendant. Danny knew this was one he was looking for. This was the chance to try it on one of his best friends. He smiled to himself, and thought it would be funny if he could order his friends to do his homework, or do his chores. After the checkout, he met up with Sam outside the store with his purchase.

"Where's Tucker?" he asked.

"Tucker said that he got a call from his mom and was told that his uncle was coming to visit him, so he went home."

"So, what did you get Sam?"

"A bat bracelet." She said, showing the sparkling black and purple accessory that had a small bat charm.

"And what did you get?"

He showed the green package to Sam and then she raised her eyebrows and gave him a 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"Seriously, you bought a hypnotism kit? For what, to hypnotize the Box Ghost?" Sam laughed.

"Um, I've been interested in hypnosis these days," he said. "and besides, what could it hurt to test it out?" He shrugged.

"But come on Danny, those things aren't real."

"Then I'm gonna have to try it on you, then."

Sam sighed. "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

They soon arrived at Danny's home, and ran up to his room. Their parents weren't at home, for maybe Jack Fenton went to buy some more fudge again, as always.

After Danny closed the door, he pulled out the package and took out the pendant and the instructions.

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Perhaps."

Danny made Sam sit down on his bed and he pulled up a chair for himself to sit in front of her.

"Ready, Sam?"

"Yeah, 'ready' to be under your spell."

Danny rolled his eyes and started to swing the pendant in front of her.

"Relax..." He whispered, trying to make Sam fall easily into a deep trance.

"Feel all your muscles relax...Feel your body relaxing very comfortably...Your eyes...are getting heavier...and heavier..."

Listening to her friend's voice, Sam was starting to get REALLY bored.

Ugh, why do I have to stare at this stupid pendant? Why is Danny even _whispering_ anyway? Does he even think I'm gonna fall for this?

She sighed to herself and pretended to be under Danny's trance, and made her eyes slowly close. Soon Danny saw that Sam was falling into a hypnotized state, and stopped swinging the pendant.

Hmm, these things aren't real are they, Sam?

Danny thought what he should do to Sam and an idea came to him.

"Okay Sam, when I clap my hands once, you will start to scream that you LOVE Justin Bieber SO much."

He clapped his hands once, but nothing happened. Danny then started to think of something else.

"Well if that didn't work, then when I clap my hands two times, you will start to dance like a ballerina."

Again, nothing happened. Danny sighed and decided to get this over with.

"Okay then, when I clap my hands three times, you will wake up and remember none of what happened."

He was ready to clap his hands when he thought, what if he actually confessed to her? After all, she was under a trance.

"Well, since you won't remember any of this, I...I'll tell you something I've never told anyone."

Danny took a deep breathe.

"I...liked you for a long time Sam, and...I feel as like we have something more than just being friends...I, The truth is...I love you Sam..."

He kissed on her lips and slowly pulled away. He knew that was just weird to kiss his best friend that he loved, but what's done was done.

Danny clapped three times and Sam's eyes wide open.

"Had a nice time in your slumber, Sam?"

"Very funny."

"Seriously, this pendant didn't work. It only put you to sleep and does nothing else."

"Too bad, Danny. I was faking the whole thing."

"What?!"

"Fake, Danny. If you thought your friend was under a trance, _wrong_!" She pointed her finger at him.

"And what is it with you with Justin Bieber and ballerinas? You know I hate both."

"Th-then, does that m-me-mean you heard ALL the things that I-I said?" He stuttered as he asked.

"Yep."

Danny's face turned red. His secret was blown to the friend he loved.

"Oh...crap."

Danny backed himself in the corner of the room, trapped. Sam slowly walked close to him.

"You, Sam..." Danny said, "-are one evil queen."

"Oh yes," Sam smiled evilly. "I'm an evil hypnotizing queen."

Sam was now three inches from Danny's lips. Danny was now captivated by her now, nowhere to hide his feelings anymore. Before he even knew, his lips were captured by her, and it was like his senses were overshadowed by Sam's passionate kiss.

Now Danny was the one who was hypnotized...by Sam's heart.

* * *

SailorMegaPhantom: Hey guys, HAPPY DANNYVERSARY!

*Fireworks explode*

So to celebrate this awesome event, I decided to write my first DP fanfic, and yep, it sucks. But I thought this story was also...you know, kinda sweet and sour. Like...like...

Danny: Raspberries!

SailorMegaPhantom: Exactly! Like my favorite raspberries!

Danny: By the way, where's my present?

SailorMegaPhantom: This fic is your present!

Danny: It is?:)

SailorMegaPhantom: Yes:D It is! Make sure to leave Danny a Happy Dannyversary message in the reviews! Cya!

Danny: *Waves hand and does a SEXY WINK at fangirls*


End file.
